


take it, love me

by pumpkinless



Series: make me feel [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dirty Talk, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexting, Vibrators, planning that Target (USA) run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinless/pseuds/pumpkinless
Summary: Shiro can't stop texting Keith. Keith puts up with him when he's horny and maybe, just maybe, he's flirting back.{coda toturn your body outfrom shiro's point of view}





	take it, love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbees/gifts).

> it's baaaaaack ;D
> 
> missed my babies so much. for [audrey](https://twitter.com/sheithinlove) who wanted to see part of this au from shiro's pov <3
> 
> thank you to [hannah](https://twitter.com/eternalheatstrk) for editing!

Shiro sometimes worries he texts Keith too much.

Normally he doesn't think about his texting habits. On average, he probably texts about as much as anybody else, but there's just something about Keith in particular that inspires a need in Shiro he's never felt before. He wants to talk to Keith all the time. It doesn’t matter if Shiro is in the shower, in class, in his bed about to go to sleep: he has his phone on him just in case Keith replies to his latest message. Is it desperate? Maybe. But is Shiro also a little bit in love with this boy and his dry humor? Maybe that, too.

Shiro can't help how giddy it makes him to see Keith's name flash across his phone screen. He loves Keith's snarky attitude and the laughing way he responds to Shiro's worst pickup lines.

Except right now, Keith isn't answering. And Shiro is trying his best not to pout.

It's not that he needs Keith right now, but they were chatting earlier and Keith didn’t say anything about needing to go. Shiro wants him to come back. He had been  _ just _ about to proposition Keith for some more excellent sexting during this magical hour in the middle of the day when the ΣΕΧ house is mostly empty because of lunch and midday classes.

Shiro locks the door to his room and tells himself he isn’t pouting at his phone. He doesn’t  _ need _ Keith on the phone with him to jack off, but Shiro really wants to finger himself open while Keith sends him sultry pictures.

He pulls his needed supplies out of his bedside table drawer and checks his phone again. Still nothing. 

Keith is so—so addictive. Shiro can’t stop texting him because he can’t stop  _ thinking _ about him. And these days, Shiro doesn’t want to think of anyone but Keith when he gets off, so that defaults into a lot of sexting. He’s sent Keith a virtual library’s worth of nudes and received the same in return. 

Shiro is in so deep for this guy.

He strips off his clothes, leaving them in a pile at the end of his bed. Shiro gets himself situated, pavlovian arousal already growing in his belly. He’s fully prepared to do this alone and have an excellent time thinking of Keith.

But as soon as his fingers are covered in lube, his phone vibrates with a message.

Heart pounding, Shiro scrambles for his phone, but it’s only an unimportant comment on his Instagram. He hopes that one day the rainbow flag in his profile will stop well-meaning but misguided women from hitting on him, but today is clearly not that day. 

With a heavy sigh, Shiro drops his phone to his chest, only to immediately pick it back up at the sound of another notification.

It’s Keith.

Shiro holds his breath as he reads the message— _ sry pidge wanted attention at lunch shes gone now,  _ his mental voice automatically dropping to read it in Keith’s lower register. God, even in Shiro’s head, everything he says sounds so sexy. 

_ so that means ur alone? ;)  _ Shiro asks. God, he hopes Keith is alone. He hopes Keith is thinking about Shiro.

Shiro pushes the first finger inside himself and his breath punches out of him with how good it feels. It’s been so long since he did this.

Keith asks,  _ why do u want to know _

Shiro laughs at the suspicion there; it’s not like Keith can’t guess why Shiro would ask him how alone he is. He retaliates by taking a quick picture of his chest, just enough to show Keith what the mood is here so he can convince Keith to join him.

God. Join him. It’s too bad Keith isn’t here, that he’s not the one pushing two fingers inside Shiro to get him ready. Keith would be so attentive—Shiro bets he would want to take his time just to torture Shiro a little bit longer, to tease Shiro into begging him for more.

Shiro would beg. 

He would beg the second Keith said he wanted it.

_ don’t have anything better to do in the middle of the day?  _ Keith texts him, and it pulls a laugh out of Shiro. Keith texts just like he talks.

_ better than u? nope,  _ Shiro sends. Before Keith can reply, Shiro pulls his fingers out so he can take a teasing selfie, resting his hand on the cut of his hips. It isn’t too obvious that his fingers are wet, but Shiro hopes Keith will notice and understand what he’s doing here—he hopes Keith thinks it’s hot.

Keith’s reply is instant:  _ show me,  _ he says. Shiro is helpless to do anything but obey.

He takes his time on this one, flexing just enough that the shadows of his abs are visible. Wrapping a hand around himself, Shiro has to take a moment to breathe through his nose, already way too turned on. He wants to get to the main event, but he also wants Keith to be there for it. Convincing Keith he wants to stick around and talk Shiro through this shouldn’t be difficult, but it takes some finesse to do it in a flirty way.

There. That’s a good picture.

_ quid pro quo baby,  _ he types, taunting. Shiro already misses the taste of Keith’s skin, misses the sounds he makes when Shiro kisses his neck, but this is good enough for now.

Keith sends a picture that’s nothing short of pornographic—his perfect cock is already hard for Shiro and he wants it inside him so bad. 

Fuck. Keith is so sexy when he takes control. Shiro can never forget the way Keith touched him in the kitchen after their date, kept him pinned against the cabinets and whispered filth into Shiro’s ears. Keith would fuck him with that same, single-minded approach, bending him over wherever and whenever he wanted, and Shiro wouldn’t even  _ want _ to turn him down.

Shiro pushes two fingers back inside himself while the thought of sucking Keith off flashes to the forefront of his mind. God, it would be so good to get down on his knees for Keith, to touch himself just like this while he drags Keith to the edge again and again. 

His mind is absolutely filled with thoughts of Keith—of his moans, the way he laughs, the sweet little shocked sounds he makes when Shiro fucks him. 

Fuck. He wants Keith so bad.

_ should have planned this better, _ Shiro texts.  _ should have gotten on my bike and surprised u at ur dorm _

Shiro bites his lip against a groan, fingers twisting inside but never  _ enough _ for how much he needs Keith with him right now. His voice, his hands, his sharp attitude. The way he kisses Shiro like he’s someone worth pulling out all the stops for. Shiro still has so much to learn about Keith, but everything he’s learned so far just makes him endlessly want more.

God, he can’t wait any longer.

Wiping his fingers off on the towel next to him, Shiro reaches for his toy in the same motion. This one is his favorite, not that he has many, and Shiro hadn’t been sure about buying it at first. It’s smaller than what he usually goes for—definitely smaller than  _ Keith,  _ and oh boy that’s a whole thought on its own—but it hits in all the right places once it’s inside him.

It’s loud, though. It makes Shiro loud, and Keith makes Shiro loud too, so he can’t imagine this is going to be a quiet thing.

_ you don’t know which dorm is mine, _ Keith texts as Shiro is sliding the toy inside himself. It startles a laugh out of Shiro, so perfectly Keith.

He types one-handed in response, his fingers already stumbling on the keyboard. The first thing that comes to mind is  _ not yet ;) just wanna suck you off baby _ and it takes forever to make that message readable when all Shiro can think about is how much he wants Keith to watch Shiro drive himself crazy, until he comes all over his own abs and finally gets his lips on Keith’s body. He wonders if Keith has a favorite toy, if he would let Shiro use it on him.

Hitting send on the text, Shiro turns the vibrator on. His fingers twitch as he moans low in his throat, and then he hears the faint, tinny sound of ringing.

He just called Keith.

Shiro shifts and the vibrations inside him wash over his whole body, so good that he can’t manage to feel embarrassed or upset at the mistake. The worst Keith can do is say he doesn’t want to talk right now, right? Even though Shiro wants to talk to him so much.

The call picks up. Shiro grins and puts the phone up to his ear.

“Hey,” Keith greets. His voice rumbles deep over the line and it settles something in Shiro’s chest that isn’t his racing heart. Keith is always so cool and collected, never missing a step, and Shiro envies that about him. He wishes he could be cool in front of Keith, too.

“God,” Shiro says, closing his eyes. He’s so turned on he can’t think. “Sorry, I couldn’t—needed to hear your voice.”

Keith hums and Shiro takes a moment to put a hand back on his cock, stroking himself slowly so he doesn’t lose himself all at once. It’s difficult to center himself in the middle of so much sensation, but he knows his breathing is so loud that Keith couldn’t possibly miss what he’s doing here.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Keith says. 

Shiro huffs out a laugh. “You. Obviously.” His hand falls to the base of the toy and his fingers skate over the controls, aching to turn it up. “I just want you to—ah. Fuck.” The second setting is so intense that Shiro isn’t sure he needs to touch his cock anymore. 

“Want me to what?” Keith growls. His tone sings through Shiro’s head.

“Want you to  _ fuck me,”  _ Shiro snaps. Fuck, maybe he could get off just like this, just with something inside him and Keith’s rough voice in his ear. Shiro is okay with being weak for a man like Keith. His hips twist and pleasure sparks inside him, a moan rumbling out through his closed mouth. 

Keith shudders out a long sigh. He sounds shocked when he says, “Holy shit,” like he can’t believe this. What’s not to believe? 

The way Keith makes Shiro feel is almost too good to be real.

“Tell me everything,” Keith says, voice a rush. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut tight so he can better imagine Keith is actually right here with him, not just a voice coming through the telephone. “How many fingers are you—”

“None,” Shiro confesses. He can’t catch his breath, his body steadily losing control. “I already stretched myself, I have a toy—oh, fuck.  _ Keith.” _

Keith moans, and it’s unmistakable now. Shiro knows that sound, he knows what Keith sounds like when he’s aroused and touching himself. 

He can only imagine that’s the noise Keith would make the first time he pushed inside Shiro, hovering above Shiro with his long, soft hair hanging around his face like a halo. Shiro wants to dig his fingers into Keith’s ass to urge him on to fuck Shiro harder, to bite at his mouth while Keith loses himself chasing pleasure in Shiro’s body.

He wants Keith to take control, to slow it all down, to fuck Shiro with a slow, punishing pace that puts all his strength behind every thrust. Keith would be good at that. His body is all muscle, wiry and compact and  _ deceiving;  _ Shiro never would have guessed how much raw power Keith is hiding in his arms and thighs especially. They worked out together, and then they  _ worked out together, _ and it only made Shiro even more attracted to Keith than ever before.

It takes everything for Shiro to stop himself from begging Keith to drop everything and come fuck him right this minute.

“Please,” Shiro begs, unable to stop himself. “Please talk to me.”

Keith makes a wounded noise. “I wanna fuck you,” he says. It solidifies something in Shiro, assures him that this is something Keith wants too. “Fuck, Shiro, I want—I want to make you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Shiro pants. He takes his cock in hand; he can’t resist the promise of pleasure. The vibrator feels so good, but Shiro knows Keith’s cock could only be better.

“Yeah,” Keith says, “yeah, wanna open you up on—on my fingers, just like you always do to me. Bet I could use my tongue and you would just—just open right up for me. Fuck, Shiro.” He makes a pained noise, like just the thought of getting Shiro ready for him makes it difficult to keep talking. “God, your fucking ass,” Keith snarls, and shivers race up and down Shiro’s spine. 

_ “Your  _ fucking ass,” he gasps, and it gets a breathless laugh out of Keith.

“Nope, it’s my turn,” Keith says. “My turn to fuck you, my turn to drive you fucking crazy. You’d take it so fucking good, bet you’d sound incredible taking my dick.”

Shiro presses his lips together to stop the loudest moan from tearing out of his chest; he doesn’t want to miss a single word from Keith’s beautiful, filthy mouth. God, the way he talks, like he doesn’t have a single inhibition keeping him silent. Shiro always wants to listen to him talk.

But Keith says, “Let me hear you.” It’s like  _ he’s _ begging, like he needs Shiro’s voice more than anything. “Show me what you’re gonna sound like when I fuck you.”

That hits harder than Shiro wants to admit and it makes him sigh. Of course Keith would want to hear him.

“Not gonna sound like this,” he admits, rolling his hips in a futile attempt to make the toy hit even deeper inside. God, it’s so good and still, it’s not enough, not when Keith is just a phone call away. “Not when—I can’t get the angle for—ugh.”

Keith’s laughter comes through crackling from the phone connection. “It’s not good enough without my dick?” he teases, and Shiro wants to whine with frustration. 

They’re so close but still so far.

“Don’t sound so—so smug, asshole. My wrist isn’t made for, oh, for this.”

_ This _ is reaching down to push the vibrator in deeper, but the flared base has stopped it as deep as it can do. Shiro tries to twist it, hoping that he can find some satisfaction in movement, but that only ends in him biting out Keith’s name and begging for his dick. The need is physical, emotional, indescribable—it’s the closeness of the connection Shiro craves, the heat of Keith’s body leaning over him. 

“You sound so fucking hot,” Keith moans.

“Fuck,” Shiro answers, and what he really means is  _ fuck me _ but the last word gets lost when his hand returns to his cock after a fruitless attempt to gain the satisfaction he craves from a toy that isn’t Keith.

Despite everything, the lack of real touch and closeness, the desperation to have Keith inside him and no one and nothing else—despite  _ all _ of it, Shiro still comes so incredibly hard the second Keith mentions something about leaving a bruise on the back of his neck just so everyone will know who was there and made Shiro feel that good. The image of Keith staking his claim is all Shiro really needs. Keith wanting people to know, for Shiro to remember him, in a way so animal and primal and claiming—

Shiro makes a mess of himself. He cries out Keith’s name, moaning through an orgasm that rolls through him like thunder over water. The vibrator drags it out so that Shiro is still shuddering with sensation when Keith comes with a bitten off groan.

Shiro thinks he hears his name, buried somewhere in that sound.

Eventually, it all becomes too much. Shiro’s clumsy fingers struggle to find the vibrator’s off button in his quest to end the overstimulation, and it’s nothing but relief when it finally ends. 

What really saves him is the sound of Keith trying to catch his breath. 

“I needed that,” Shiro murmurs. He doesn’t mean for it to come out so soft. 

“Calling me in the middle of the day for sex—were you just bored or horny?” Keith teases him. God, is he flirting? Shiro is pretty sure that’s flirting. It makes him feel fuzzy inside.

“Uh,” he says, stalling to get his brain off the  _ ‘wow pretty boy flirting with ME???’ _ train. “I get—loud. I had to wait until everyone was out of the house.”

“Yeah,” Keith says in that same warm, fond tone. 

Shiro loves Keith’s voice so much. His low tones are so warm, crackling like a banked fireplace in the depths of winter. Shiro’s been known to fall too hard and fast in his life, but he really thinks he’s onto something special here with Keith. Since the first moment Shiro laid eyes on him, tired and trudging to class with Pidge, unaware of how good he looked in a red, unzipped hoodie and ripped jeans, he’s been enthralled. The way his messy hair curls around his ears and his gemstone eyes widen with shock and maybe a little joy when he catches sight of Shiro. 

God, Shiro is so,  _ so _ gone on him.

And still on the phone with him.

“So,” he says, aiming for casual, like he isn’t imagining the future he could have with Keith, “what are you up to today?”

Keith hums in consideration. There’s a short scuffle on the end of the line and then Keith says, “I need to go shopping. I hate carrying shit on the bus, so that means I’ll probably have to get a ride from someone around the dorm.” He sighs, hard and heavy, and it makes Shiro want to make him feel better.

“Oh, I don’t like taking the bus very much either.” Shiro actually has no strong opinions on the bus, if he’s honest. Keith makes a little noise of understanding and it sparks an idea in Shiro’s head. “I could take you,” he says, heart pounding hard in his chest.

“I—I don’t want to take up your time.” Keith’s response isn’t a rejection.

“No!” Shiro says. He can see it all unfolding now—quality, sober, no-sex hangout time with Keith. That’s practically a second date, right there. “It’s just funny, I mean I needed to do some shopping too. I can pick you up. Is Target okay?”

Shiro is just spitballing here; he doesn’t have any shopping to do that he can think of, but maybe he can stock up on some body wash or ramen while he’s there. Enough to make it look like he really needed to go shopping and wasn’t just reaching to pathetically fill every possible opening Keith leaves for him.

Keith is silent for a moment and Shiro has to wonder if he’s pressed too far. Sometimes Keith gets nervous if Shiro asks for too much from him, but Shiro doesn’t want to slow this down. He likes Keith far too much.

But then Keith answers.

“What time?” he says. Shiro punches his free hand into the air at his success.

“I can be there in an hour?” he offers. That’s not too desperate, right?

“Um, yeah, that sounds—that sounds good. Thank you,” Keith answers. His tone is unreadable but Shiro hopes there’s happiness in there somewhere. “So, I’ll see you then.”

“Yes! Yes. Um, text me which dorm is yours.” Shiro resists the urge to slap himself; could he sound any more eager? “And I will definitely see you then. Bye, Keith.”

“Bye.”

The call ends and Shiro stares up at his ceiling in shock. Every time Keith agrees to see him, Shiro kind of can’t believe it’s happening for real. Keith actually wants to  _ see him.  _ And hang out! Maybe this time Keith decided Shiro was the most convenient option for his time, but Shiro is pretty sure most people wouldn’t have phone sex with someone and then immediately agree to go to Target together if they weren’t interested, right?

Shiro is overthinking this. Of course Keith is interested in him; they had sex in the campus gym just days ago. They had a home dinner date before that. Keith agreed to dance with Shiro at the next ΣΕΧ party. Maybe Keith is a little flighty and hard to read sometimes, but all signs point to potential romantic interest, as far as Shiro can tell. 

He looks at the time on his phone. One hour. 

Shiro springs into action. 

Thirty minutes disappear in a haze of getting himself cleaned up and trying to choose an outfit that’s going to impress Keith. Hot pink feels like the way to go—it’s a bold choice, but that makes it effortlessly cool, Shiro is pretty sure, and plus it’s one of his favorite tank tops. Can’t go wrong.

Shiro is grabbing the keys to his bike when he realizes that he has no idea what Keith needs to buy. And he’s not going to look very cool at all when they realize they can’t fit two people plus groceries on Shiro’s sexy but admittedly not space-abundant motorcycle.

Matt’s class ended three minutes ago.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Shiro mutters to himself, pacing the length of the hallway outside his bedroom. “God—Matt! Hi, hey, emergency here,  _ please _ say I can borrow your car.”

_ “My _ car?” Matt says, sounding suspicious.

“I have to go to the store,” Shiro says. He’s desperate; he’ll do anything at this point, even ask to borrow Matt’s piece of shit car that always smells like fries and weed.  _ Not _ sexy, but the trunk can hold groceries.

“Right. This is about Keith, isn’t it?”

“You have no proof of that,” Shiro says weakly, and it just makes Matt laugh uncontrollably until Shiro gives in and explains himself. “He needs someone to take him to Target so I offered to help, okay? I’m doing a good deed.”

Matt snickers. “A good deed for your  _ dick,  _ you mean.”

“Shut up.” Shiro will not dignify him with more of an answer.

“What are the odds of you two fucking in my baby if I let you take her?” Matt asks, and it is  _ not _ a valid question. Not because Shiro can’t keep his hands off Keith, but because the state of Matt’s car exists somewhere between ‘utterly disgusting’ and ‘actually a health hazard.’ It’s not the kind of place Shiro wants to get down with anyone. 

“Zero,” Shiro says. “Absolutely none.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Look, Matt, I will do anything—almost anything,” Shiro corrects himself because he is not a fool. “Almost anything. I’ll fill up the gas in the car. I’ll—I’ll pay for a carwash.”

“You know my baby doesn’t like car washes,” Matt scolds, but Shiro thinks it was worth a try.

Shiro throws his dignity out the window. He’s doing this for Keith, for a real shot with Keith. Now is not the time to care about Matt clowning him until the end of days. “I am begging you here, Matt.” 

“Promise me you won’t have sex with Keith in my car,” Matt says. “Say it, word for word.”

“I promise I won’t have sex with Keith in your car,” Shiro repeats dutifully. Seriously, though, he would never even want to.

“Or hold his hand,” Matt says.

“Or hold his hand.”

_ “Or  _ touch him at all!”

Shiro rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest. “Or touch him at all. Look, I’ll even—”

“Nope! Take the damn keys, they’re on my desk. Never call me again.”

The line goes dead, cutting off Matt’s dramatics before Shiro can respond. His phone says he has twenty more minutes to meet his self-imposed schedule, but it’s always good to show up early to make a good impression, and Shiro is determined to do exactly that.

He’s going to talk to Keith and figure out what they’re doing here, but in a lowkey, casual way. If he’s lucky, he walks away from Target with a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @[disloyalpunk](https://twitter.com/disloyalpunk)!!


End file.
